Various games have been heretofore developed in which a game projectile is projected toward an object with a point value being ascribed to the resulting proximity of the game projectile to the object. For example, in the classic game of horseshoes, a player projects a U-shaped game projectile toward a vertical post. Differing point values are ascribed depending on whether the horseshoe surrounds the post or whether the inner surface of the horseshoe touches the post. In the classic game of horseshoes, the horseshoe defines a single opening and a single area which may receive the post.
Typically, in the prior art, to play the well-known game of “horseshoes” requires a playing field of sufficient size to incorporate the conventional distance between the required stakes of approximately 40 feet. Due to the size of the playing field and the need to have a soft substance, such as sand, surrounding the stakes, horseshoes is typically played outdoors and is a game well known throughout the world, although the agreed rules for any particular game are subject to local variation. Briefly, the game is played by players taking turns throwing/pitching a full-size metal horseshoe (often specially made as a large “pitching horseshoe”) at a usually-metal vertical stake firmly set in the ground. Each player throws/pitches from about one stake to the other and can score specified points depending upon whether the player makes a “ringer” (if the horseshoe is curled around the stake), a “leaner” (if the it is leaning on the stake), or touching or close within a specified distance, etc., etc.; and a player may move a previously pitched horseshoe to a scoring or non-scoring position as a result of a later pitch.
However, each pitch in a horseshoe tossing game requires the player to retrieve the horseshoe. This requires bending over to grasp the horseshoe and then straightening up with the retrieved horseshoe. While this process sounds basic and simple, it can be painful for anyone with back problems. Furthermore, this process will be repeated numerous times during a tournament. Such a process can be wearing and may impact the player's skill if he or she does not have sufficient stamina.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for and a method of retrieving a tossed horseshoe in an expeditious and easy manner which does not place undue stress on the player's back.